


Music to My Ears

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College music festivals...not always what they're cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I MADE YOU STAY UP FOR THIS BUT I FINISHED IT YES HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BRO CLAIRE I LOVE U VERY MUCH HAPPY FRICKIN BIRTHDAY *jazz hands, dances spastically, opens party popper in ur face* i'm sorry i hope u like it headdesk

“Come on, the line’s finally moving!”  
“Okay, okay, you’re practically stretching my arm, calm down!” You laugh as your friends drag you through the so-called “line” of pushy people--you hold your breath as you unwillingly pass by the smell of something you didn’t recognize, and wanted to keep it that way--towards the hectic wristband station. The sweaty, overworked-looking person sticks the paper circle around your wrist a bit tight, but you decide to not say anything. After all, they probably weren’t being paid enough to work outside in the summer with customers of... _varying_ personal hygiene standards.

 

“Let’s go see if we can get a good spot, I want to make sure I can take good pictures!” You shake your head with a smile as your friends pull you along once again into the sea of people.

 

The student rep guy is the emcee and seems to think he’s the one performing, only encouraging a few polite laughs out of music festival goers with his terrible “jokes”--though the rest are mostly groans. Your friends use the unruliness of the crowd to get closer to the stage, and you somewhat aimlessly follow them. You couldn’t help that you just weren’t interested in the performers, even if they were popular. They just weren’t anything special.

 

...You suddenly realized your friends were nowhere in sight. It didn’t help that the crowd was growing increasingly immobile as the emcee finally announced the performers’ entrance, and exited the stage. _Well_. This was less than ideal. _I guess I’ll just try to enjoy myself then_ , you sigh to yourself as the band makes a loud, flashy entrance. The wild-haired vocalist leads them straight into the first song, and you physically wince at the grating sounds that follow.

 

“I know this guy’s a big shot and everything, but his stuff really isn’t my taste,” you overhear a voice next to you.

“I know what you mean,” you scoff before you can stop yourself, and you realize that what he said probably wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone in the din of the rowdy audience. Your eyes shoot over to his face in embarrassment as you cover your mouth, and he blinks back in surprise.

 

It’s only a moment before he starts laughing. It’s genuine and carefree, much to the dismay of nearby concert-goers, who do their best to edge away from him in the confines of the people around them. You can only find yourself laughing nervously in response, not sure what to make of the messy-haired guy’s reaction.

 

The first thing out of his mouth again is, as you would expect, “Didn’t really expect anyone to hear that, heh.”

You just smile sheepishly back and retort, “You’re not the only one who isn’t really into this.”

 

And there was that laugh again, this time only for a fleeting second, but it sure was nice to hear.

 

“Well then cutie, want to go check out the food trucks with me? A snack with someone not fawning over this guy would be nice,” he grins cheekily at you. _Cutie? Is he hitting on me?_ He leans over next to your ear as deafening cheers arise. “And I hear they’re doing a special for the first hundred customers.”

 

Your ears perk up at the mention of both “food” and “discount”, and you let the rather attractive stranger lead you out of the boisterous attendees. It isn’t easy, dodging those supposedly “dancing” in the form of something you would personally call a body check, but the two of you finally make it out to fresh(er) air. Conversation comes easy as soon as Attractive Stranger introduces himself as Kuroo Tetsurou, and before long you find yourself having an actual good time instead of faking enjoyment at the concert.

 

The afternoon seems to go by in a flash, and the somewhat distant noises of the concert eventually fade, along with the amount of sunlight still filtering into the sky. The two of you are still chattering away, sitting close to each other, alternating between staring at each other and the sky.

 

“Hey, ___-san.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not boring to be around, you know that?”  
“Uh...thanks?”  
“But I have to go.”

“Oh.”

“Can I have your number?” _Huh?_ You turn to him, and he gives you an even wider version of the smile he’s been showing you all afternoon. A blush colors your cheeks, and you nod. After you exchange numbers, he leans over and kisses you on the cheek, before walking away. _Oh god_.

 

“Will I see you again soon?” He calls out to you, walking backwards. You can feel your heart rate skyrocketing.

“Y-yeah!” You wave as you watch his figure disappear in the distance.

 

“___-saaaan!” Almost as if on cue. Your friends appear from the slowly dispersing crowd. “We lost you! I’m so sorry!”

“Haha, I noticed,” you playfully punch the one who had addressed you.

“Ow! Well, did you still have a good time, at least?”

  
You immediately smiled. 

"Yeah, I did."


End file.
